The Moth And His Butterfly
by Jemmz
Summary: “He’ll be okay.” Those were the words Claire kept hearing.So when her friend Hugo finally told her things were not as they had hoped she could hardly believe her ears.It was a miracle that he was proved wrong[CCrated T for languageInteresting end]


**The Moth And His Butterfly**

"He'll be okay."

Those were the words Claire kept hearing. _He'll be fine. We'll see him back at the beach._

So when her friend Hugo Reyes finally told her things were not as they had hoped she could hardly believe her ears.

"What do you mean you think he didn't make it?" she demanded as she yelled at the latino man in front of her, "All this time you say he's okay! Why have you changed your mind?!"

Hurley just looked down to his feet and all he could do was apologise. It wasn't like he wasn't suffering. Of course he was. Charlie was his best friend. But Claire needed to let go of false hope. Hurley was sure his friend wasn't coming back to the beach.

It was a miracle that he was proved wrong.

**_He_** came back to her.

When Desmond and Charlie finally arrived back at the beach on that canoe Claire was overjoyed with happiness. She ran to the soaking wet Charlie, held him tight and didn't let go for hours. He didn't complain. And Claire didn't even mind he got her clothes wet as they hugged. She was just so relieved he was here in her arms, safe and alive. And she never wanted to let go of him.

The couple sat down in their tent as Claire told the man everything that had happened on her journey to the radio tower. Charlie smiled,

"That's wonderful Claire."

She smiled back wanting to hold his gaze and cheeky grin forever. They sat by Aaron. Charlie watched the baby sleep for ages as he held on to Claire's hand.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said gently.

"Me too," he smiled at her, "It's a shame about Naomi though, right?" he said frowning slightly, "Dunno what all that was about."

Claire nodded before becoming confused, "I never mentioned Naomi."

"Oh," Charlie smiled, "Jack told me. He's pretty pissed with John though I don't blame him, the bald git."

Claire laughed, her smile brightening her whole face and Charlie stared in wonder tightening his grip on her soft hands and never wanting to let go as he sat facing her and whispered, "You're beautiful."

The young woman blushed and leant in closer to him, the smile still painted across her pale face, "You're not so bad yourself," she teased as she leant in to kiss him.

He returned the kiss feeling her soft lips against his and he smiled as she held his cheeks and started kissing him like they had never kissed before. This was a huge step for them. She pulled back and they smiled at each other,

"I love you," she said, her hands in his.

He tilted his head as if he had been imagining this moment since day one, "I love you too. More than anything."

She looked down and blushed. She felt like this was the best day of her life. She hadn't had a moment like this in all her life. Not even Thomas had done all that Charlie had for her. Charlie Pace…he was just perfect.

He raised her head with his fingers against her chin, "Come on," he said standing and pulling her up.

"Where are we going?" she giggled as she watched Charlie lift Aaron from his crib and rest him on his hip.

"We're going for a walk," his smile grew. "As a family."

She felt like her smile would remain forever. She didn't have words to describe how great everything was going. And she suddenly realised. She would be with Charlie forever. She wanted to be with him for all of time.

As the couple walked along the beach and watched the sunset with their son, Charlie kissed Aaron's forehead and turned to Claire, "You know, I could have never asked for a family so perfect."

She smiled, "I'm glad you're a part of it," she gripped his hand tightly.

He watched the sky turn a gorgeous red, "Isn't it beautiful." He twirled her around and she laughed.

That night as Aaron lay peacefully in his crib Charlie lay beside Claire hugging her tightly as they slept through the night and the stars shone down on them.

* * *

**The Next Morning After Charlie Came Back:**

* * *

"Hey. Claire, wake up." 

Claire was awoken by Charlie softly nudging her.

"Charlie? What time is it?"

"It's time to get up," he told her, "Rescue….Claire, rescue-it's finally here!" he laughed joyously.

Claire shot up and couldn't believe her eyes. There were helicopters landed on the beach. There were people scurrying around, grabbing their stuff and getting ready to leave.

"Here have something to eat," he handed her some fruit, "You don't wanna be hungry during the flight," he smiled warmly.

She smiled back and quickly ate the offering, "Thanks Charlie."

He tapped her shoulder, "You know I'll always take care of you," he smiled shyly before picking up baby Aaron and gently rocking him, "Now, love. Are you ready to go home?"

She smiled, "If you'll come with me."

He kissed her on the cheek and smiled, "Of course."

* * *

**A Couple of days Since Charlie Came Back:**

* * *

"Charlie, it's wonderful!" beamed Claire as she danced around the new apartment. 

"Well, it was bloody expensive enough! Who knew flats could cost this much in Sydney!"

Claire grinned and hugged him, "Thank you," she pulled back. He looked slightly different off the island. Definitely more clean shaven. More groomed. Happier.

"No problem," he said softly feeling her long blonde hair and holding her cheek as she pulled away.

Claire sat down sighing, "Hasn't this been one huge adventure?"

He sat down beside her, "Sure has."

"I wish you could have been there when we found out rescue was coming. The look on everyone's faces!"

"Me too," he smiled slightly.

"Charlie, why haven't you ever told me what happened down in the hatch?" she asked realising she still had no idea.

Charlie stood up, "You never asked."

"Well I'm asking now."

He smiled his cheeky smile at her, "You don't need to know."

* * *

**A Week Since Charlie Came Back:**

* * *

"Come on, Aaron," cooed Claire as she attempted spoon feeding her son, "Eat up." 

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" she sighed.

"Claire, it's me. I _really _need to talk to you. I want to see you."

"I told you to leave me alone!" snapped Claire angrily throwing down the phone.

"Trouble?" asked a familiar voice that made her smile. It was Charlie.

"Oh it's nothing," she admitted continuing to feed little Aaron who seemed to be growing fast, "Just my dad again. Says he wants to meet me. How was your day?"

"Oh, the band is so psyched to have me back! We're growing insane with come back albums," he gently placed his guitar to the side, "Can't believe I almost lost this thing," he muttered rubbing a small scratch that was along the base.

Claire smiled slightly. How she knew Charlie loved that guitar. And his band. It was great news they had convinced Liam to return.

Charlie sat beside Claire and waved at Aaron, "Hi little guy. Been good for your mum?"

Aaron burbled and spat out his food. Claire sighed. Charlie took her hands, "Listen Claire, about your father. I think you should go and see him. He loves you."

"I haven't seen him since he last showed up asking me to kill my mum!" Claire snapped throwing down the spoon and holding her head in frustration, "I don't wanna see him! He thinks he can walk back in to my life and take over everything! Well, I don't need him, Charlie! I don't need him!" she began to weep.

Charlie held her in his arms as she cried in to his shoulder, "Come on Claire, I think you need him more than you know."

She blinked.

"Why don't you forgive him, eh? He's obviously dying to see you. And besides, girls can always mooch of their dad's! It's like a rule!"

She laughed and he chuckled with her.

"Tell me about your dad."

"I can't tell you about my dad,"

"Why not?"

He rubbed her cheeks lightly, "I can't. You understand, right? Family issues and stuff like that."

She smiled understanding, "Yeah."

"So will you go see him?"

She glanced at him and smiled, "Ok."

He smiled and hugged her again, "And now Aaron has a granddad he can see!"

Claire forced a smile. She didn't know whether she was ready for that quite yet. But she didn't want to ruin the moment. She wondered why she never got to see Charlie's family. She had never seen Liam even though he cared enough to reunite the band here in Australia.

* * *

**9 Days Since Charlie Came Back:**

* * *

"Claire?" Charlie called as he returned home one evening. He checked the living room. Nope, not there. He peeped in to the lounge. She wasn't there. He even knocked on the bathroom. Until he heard crying coming from the bedroom. He peered in and saw Claire crying in to her pillow, 

"Oh Claire," he said gently sitting down on the bed next to her, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she sniffed wiping her nose, "It's stupid."

"Oh, you can tell me," persisted Charlie with concern as he took her hand.

"I was just thinking about Thomas."

"Oh Claire, how can that git still be hurting you?"

"I don't know," she weeped, "I just can't get over it. I thought I had. When I met you."

"Well you did meet me. And you're gonna get over it," he pulled her in to an embrace, "You definitely know you don't need him. You've got me afterall. And your beautiful bouncing baby boy. That's all you need, right? And I will never ever hurt you like that wanker did."

He wiped her eyes. She smiled, "That's all I needed to know, Charlie," she said softly kissing him.

* * *

**A Couple Of Weeks Since Charlie Came Back:**

* * *

Claire decided she couldn't be happier. She was living with the man she loved and her son. She had reconciled with her father whom she had just visited and she was living the wonderful life she thought she'd never have. 

"Have you got your tie?" Claire asked Charlie panicked as she rummaged through her draws to find her necklace.

"Yes Claire, I've got my tie. Is this all necessary? I don't think your mum will mind if I come in my scruffiest pair of jeans."

"Yeah well it's nice to make an effort," she told Charlie slipping her necklace on. Charlie helped her doing the piece of jewellery up at the back before placing her hair at the front and staring at her in the mirror, "You look perfect."

She smiled avoiding his eyes. She turned around and kissed him on the cheek, "Come on. Visiting hours will be over soon."

"Mum, this is Charlie," Claire sat beside her mother as Charlie slowly approached from behind.

"Uh….hi Mrs Littleton. Nice to……….'_meet' _you."

Claire shot him a small warning look, "I met him on the island," she explained to her mother, "I've grown to like him very much," she smiled back at Charlie before turning back to her mum, "I wish you could see him."

Charlie noticed Claire's lip begin to tremble and he interrupted quickly, "Uh..thing is Mrs Littleton. I've also grown to love your daughter very much," he admitted a smile creeping up in the corner of his lips, "So….I hope it would be alright….if…I asked her to marry me."

Claire almost squealed with excitement, "Really?"

Charlie smiled and nodded, "I know it's like a rush but I've never been so sure of anything else in my whole life. I..I love you Claire and I want to be with you forever."

Claire stood quickly and ran in to his arms, "Of course I'll marry you," she smiled before kissing him passionately.

* * *

**A Month Since Charlie Came Back:**

* * *

"But I hate her!" 

"Come on, she's your aunt. You'll have to forgive her sometime," Charlie told her as he watched Claire pace around the room with a frown, "And you know she should come to the wedding!"

"But…she's so _evil!_" Claire argued.

"And I'm sure she is. But I've met Satan and I am almost certain your aunt Lyndsay isn't as bad as him," he shuddered which made Claire laugh.

"Why do you have to be so persuasive," she said scrunching up her face and dropping on to his lap.

"Oh, I don't know. It got you to agree to marry me, didn't it?" he smirked wrapping an arm around her.

"I didn't need persuasion for that," she smiled, her bright blue eyes following his gaze as he stared at her.

"I'm so happy, Charlie. If you hadn't of survived that whole hatch mission I don't know what I would have done."

"Yeah," Charlie said slowly with a frown. She watched his expression. Far off and distant.

"Charlie?"

"You're okay, aren't you Claire?"

"Of course I am."

"I never ever want you to be upset or angry with yourself okay?"

"I don't understand.."

"Just remember that I love you, alright?"

"Charlie…I.." she paused and looked at him, "Okay," she smiled at him.

* * *

**6 Weeks Since Charlie Came Back:**

* * *

Not long later the future Mrs Pace opened the door to none other then Desmond Hume, "Des!" she squealed throwing her arms around him. She would never forget the man who helped to save her fiancée's life. 

"Claire," he said in a voice low, "How're you?"

"I'm great. I'm wonderful," she smiled.

"You sure?" Desmond asked entering the flat.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Desmond sighed, "So how are things going for you?"

"They've been going magically, Desmond. I couldn't be happier."

Desmond tilted his head at her. Charlie entered the room, his guitar strapped to his back, "Hey Desmond, mate!" he waved.

Desmond was quiet.

"Desmond!" Charlie called again before giving up, waving his hand dejected and dropping on the sofa to write some songs.

Claire laughed slightly. Charlie had told her Desmond was jealous of her and Charlie's relationship. She thought he was being stupid but it looked like he could be right. They had debated whether to invite him to the wedding but Claire persisted they should. After all he had been a close friend to Charlie through the whole 'Death visions' thing. Claire was so relieved the Scot had been wrong. She had been so thankful her prayers had payed off.

"So how've you been Des?" she asked as they sat down at the living room table.

"To be honest, sistah. Not so good."

She poured them a drink, "Aw, why?"

"The kids swimming pool club turned him away. Again," Charlie muttered loudly from the sofa as he scribbled in his notebook.

Claire laughed. Desmond ignored him.

"Is it to do with Penny?" Claire asked concerned.

"Penny?!" Charlie looked up from the sofa and stared at Desmond's frown, "I think it may be. Did you guys have an argument, Des?"

"Penny? Claire, you know I haven't seen Penny in three years."

Claire stared at him, "Oh."

"He's just miffed 'cause he's not getting any," Charlie commented.

Claire shot him another warning look.

"I'm just kidding!" Charlie smirked innocently.

"I'm sorry Desmond." Claire told her troubled friend.

"That's okay. I'm more concerned about you."

"Why're you concerned about her, misery guts? She's getting married! To me!" Charlie laughed with happiness.

Claire chuckled and smiled at Desmond, "Well you don't need to be concerned, Des. I'm the happiest girl in the world, you know!" she beamed cleaning up their glasses. Desmond seemed to have drank all of the contents in his glass.

He stood. Charlie approached the two, "Well, I'll be leaving you. I'll see ya soon though."

"Yes you will, pal!" Charlie called putting and arm around Claire as Des headed for the door, "Don't forget to write! Hope things work out for ya!"

Desmond forced a smile before turning to the door and leaving.

Claire hit Charlie playfully, "What's wrong with you! You know he's been having a hard time!"

"Yeah well, what is his problem anyway?" Charlie asked escaping back to his notebook leaving Claire to ponder,

"I don't know," she replied clueless.

* * *

**2 Months Since Charlie Came Back:**

* * *

The big day was finally here. Claire was dressed in a beautiful white dress. She was in love with it. She wanted to keep it forever. A reminder of this magnificent day. The happiest day of her life. She hadn't felt this happy since she first told Charlie she loved him a couple of months back. Her heart raced with excitement. She couldn't wait to be Mrs Charlie Pace. The day she had dreamed of, the day she may not have even imagined about 4 months ago-it was here. Finally. Finally she would declare her love for Charlie. She had never been so happy to be off the island and together with her love. Yes, today she was starting a new chapter of her life. And she would start that wonderful chapter with Charlie. 

Charlie had been acting differently since they had been rescued. But she didn't mind. She liked it. He had made her at peace with her father, her aunt who were both present at the ceremony and although she hadn't really been conscious Charlie had met her mother. She smiled as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She heard a timid knock at the door. She opened it to find Charlie.

"Charlie!" she tried to snap but failed and ended up sounding soft, "It's bad luck to see the bride!"

"I know, I know but.." he stared at her, "You look….absolutely beautiful,"

Once again, the young woman blushed and looked down to her matching shoes. He kissed her gently.

"I need to talk to you Claire," he said seriously, their foreheads together "It's important."

"It's nothing bad is it?" Claire asked pulling away slightly panicked as he took her hands in his.

"I need you to listen to me, okay?" he told her, voice breaking slightly, "I need you to forgive yourself."

She looked in to his dark eyes confused, "What?"

"I need you to not be angry and upset. I need you to move on."

"I…I don't understand," she weeped her eyes leaking tears, "What's going on. Are you leaving?"

"Just promise me you'll forgive yourself," he said crying himself, "Just please promise me, I did it for you. And Aaron. I did it to get you rescued."

Claire's face screwed up in confusion but she finally began to understand.

"_I never mentioned Naomi"_

"_Charlie, why haven't ever told me what happened down in the hatch?"_

"_Oh, the band is so psyched to have me back."_

"_Tell me about your dad."_

"_I can't tell you about my dad,"_

His eyes grew dark and serious, tears forming and dropping freely but at the same time his face showed acceptance and calm.

"You never came back, did you?" She whispered as she let go of him.

"You think Desmond's visions would never come true? Did you really think Liam would come back to join the band? Did you think I would live, Claire??"

She trembled and stared at him, "But I love you."

"And I love you too. But you don't have to do this alone, Claire."

"Claire?"

A new voice interrupted them. She swerved around to see Desmond dressed smartly, his hair even combed back.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked her concerned.

"I'm….I'm going to get married," she swallowed, her mind swirling and flashing.

"Where do you think you are, Claire?"

Claire sharply turned back to where Charlie, her beloved Charlie was standing. But he was gone. Suddenly she looked down but her beautiful white dress was gone too. She gazed around her and found she and Desmond were standing not far away from a grave. Others were standing around it sadly. Some were even crying. Claire shivered as the wind brushed past her face. She looked up at Desmond before slowly making her way over to the grave.

_Here Lies Charlie Pace_

_Lover, friend and father_

_1976-2004_

All that never happened. The kiss, the rescue, the apartment, the reconciliations, the marriage. And it didn't take long until the young woman let herself erupt in to a fit of tears, trembling and crying loudly. Desmond rushed over to her and hugged her closely, "You don't have to do this alone, Claire," he told her but it only made her feel worse.

But although she felt bad now Charlie had asked her to make a promise. She knew it wasn't her fault. So she forgave herself as he had asked and once the funeral was over and people started to descend she stood there alone in the cool breeze as her tear stained face dried and she whispered, "I promise, Charlie."

**THE END **


End file.
